The Nightmare Legion
by Mynerva
Summary: A lost lone L'Cie wanders the lands of a strange world, desperately trying to find his way back home. The fate of two worlds hang in the balance and lie with the choices of one young boy. Please read and review x
1. Chapter 1

Everything happened for a reason, at least that's what Hope kept telling himself as he looked out upon the strange new landscape. He thought Pulse was big, this place seemed bigger and the wide variety of life was so alien to him. He had no idea how he came to be here and when he searched for his last memory of home, he kept drawing a blank.

With a soft sigh he tentatively reached for his forehead, the tips of his fingers lightly tracing a small cut above his brow and a larger bump within his silvery blond hairline.

It wasn't complete amnesia, he could remember his name and those of his friends. Their faces were fresh in his mind and he knew where he had come from and where he was meant to be but, he just couldn't remember where he was now, or how he'd gotten there.

He withdrew his hand from his brow seeing the fingertips of his gloved hand come back coated with blood and he frowned.

"What happened?" He mused aloud and focused on healing the wound, a faint green-tinted glow emanated from his hand and the warmth was quickly soaked up by his damaged skin. It stung slightly as the wound knitted together and he felt a little dizzy as he attempted to ease the bump. He'd taken quite a knock that was for sure and he needed to rest for the concussion to heal effectively. But now wasn't the time.

"Light! Snow!" he called out for his friends, his voice carrying out into the vast expanse and finding no one. He listened.

Nothing.

"Light!" He tried again, calling louder this time and hurting his throat in the process. He coughed, staggering a little as if he'd put his whole body in trying to drive his voice as far as it could go.

A bird squawked in the distance, but other than that; nothing.

He was starting to panic. What if they were hurt or in trouble? In other words, pretty much in the same situation he was right now. But that was okay, as long as they could find each other again they would be safe. Together they had battled the worst the world had to offer and came out on top. Their bond had been tentative at first, now it was unbreakable and together they could do anything.

Alone. That was a different story for Hope at least. He'd barely done anything on his own, ever. The confidence in his own abilities came from the fact he was always with one of the others or had to protect them as much as they protected him. They were a team. So where were they?

"Light!" He called for her again, desperate to see her come running to his side and make everything okay, just like she did back in those early days. He stumbled forward, this time falling to his knees and coughed away the mild irritation to his throat. "Where are you?" He whispered down into his chest and he wished for an answer. All he got was rain.

He knew he was moping and he honestly didn't care at first… but then, what would Light think if she saw him now?

"Get up and get moving, kid."

Hope closed his eyes, he could almost hear her voice as he pictured her response in his mind. She looked disappointed and that made him angry with himself. With a deep breath he pushed himself up from the now soaked ground and wiped his hands on his pants, they came back covered in mud still but it gave them something to do.

He was already soaked through but the cool of the rain washed away some of his anxiety and calmed him.

Hope didn't know what had happened or why he was now in a strange place, all he knew was that he had to find the others. He needed to be back with his friends and the only family he had left since his father had died. . .

***

The rain was relentless but its soft drum provided some comfort to the lost teen as he wandered along a vast grassy plain. The clouds above were dark, promising a storm to remember. Even now he could hear the faint rumblings of thunder. Hope kept going unperturbed but a little cold now. He brushed his hair back hoping to stop the cascade dripping down his face; it didn't work but he was able to see again at least. He winced slightly as the act disturbed the tender bump and bruise, he imagined it looked worse than it actually was but I didn't stop him feeling sorry for himself.

"Keep moving."

Hope looked up from the ground. He was sure he'd heard Light's voice. She sounded irritated, probably because he was moving so slowly again. He blinked, in actual fact he had stopped altogether. He sighed and began walking again, he'd barely taken one step when the ground started to shake. The blade of grass vibrated, tiny drops of water shook loose to fall into the larger puddles and boggy ground. Hope felt the vibrations encompass his own body and he looked around, searching through the grey misty scene trying to locate the cause. He was worried, usually this was a sign of something big coming his way, in which case he either had a fight on his hand or he needed to leg it. He wasn't sure he was up to either but it was that or being some creature's entrée.

With a slow hand he reached behind into the waist of his shorts and pulled his collapsible boomerang from the pouch Light had made for him. He snapped it open, taking a few cautious steps back having figured out the direction the pounding was coming from. It was strange, he'd heard nothing like it before, it was like a giant's footfalls but it was too rhythmic, the timing between each step precise. Like a marching band, except this one had enough might to shake the very ground.

Hope looked from left to right, but all he saw was a wide open expanse curtained off by falling rain, there was no where to hide as the march closed upon him. He just had to hope that who ever these people were, they were not out to kill him.

He swallowed down his worry with some difficulty and prepared himself as the first bright uniforms dimly shone through the mist. Their tunics were pale blue with white trimming, black trousers and black shoes. Each wore a sash from their left shoulder and under the right, at its tied edges a kind of tassel with tiny bells that chimed softly in time with their march. Each man and woman wore a black mask, eyes completely covered he wondered how they saw where they were going. Only their lips were visible, it reminded him of blinkers on a horse. . .

As more became visible through the mist Hope could see their ranks. They marched in rows of ten across, the space between each column exact and Hope scurried for the nearest gap as they strode towards him steadily, seeming not to realise he was there.

He barely made it and he stood still as one by one on either side, hundreds possibly thousands of men and women passed him by, where they were going he didn't know but they looked very serious and deadly as each bore a similar weapon to that which Light used. He stayed silent as they passed, giving him no thought at all.

"E…excuse me?" he began meekly turning on the spot as they continued to pass by. "Hello?" He tried again but still they marched on and Hope wondered if they were even real or just a figment of his imagination. He had taken quite a bump.

He wandered a bit to close to the column behind him and was shoved away. They were so sturdy it was like colliding with a brick wall and Hope found himself in the mud once more and there he remained until the troops passed him by completely.

"Twelve rows by ten, that's. . ." He closed his eyes working it out. "One-hundred and twenty, and there's nine regiments that I can see. . ." He slowly stood, squinting trying to see how many more. "That's one-thousand and eighty that I can see." He ran a hand over his face. "How many more that I can't?"

Hope squinted as the sun finally broke through the clouds, the small amount of rain still falling caused a rainbow and he looked up into its colourful arc. Where it ended looked to be a small town nestled neatly by the coast and as the grey mist retreated Hope could see far out to sea. He had never seen anything like it, even Oerba village back on Pulse wasn't as pretty. Of course that had the disadvantage of being overrun by Cie'th and covered crystallised dust, turning it into a kind of desert. This was just breath taking. He just wish he knew where it was!

With a weary sigh he started down the slight decline towards the village, praying someone there could finally tell him where in the world he was.

***

As he drew closer to the village Hope got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was an awful smell coming from the built up area carried to him by a salty sea breeze. Smoke plumed above the thatched roofs and there was a definite sound of panic and chaos on the streets.

Hope jogged down, his legs protesting the use but the sounds of distress and cries for help spurred him to act. He ran into the main street under a fallen archway which boasted the name of the town. In its current condition the name remained a mystery and Hope carefully negotiated his way over and past the rubble.

He coughed as smoke billowed out at him from a dwelling burning to his right, while a scream from his left startled him. He surveyed the scene, his heart racing in dread while many hands and feet ran two and fro trying to extinguish flames and assist those injured. Hope decided to lend what little assistance he could and ran towards the source of the scream. A small girl lay trapped under a fallen beam, her left foot wedged painfully under the wooden debris. She was crying and dangerously close to another fire.

He rushed to her side and smiled.

"Hey there." He took her hand as she sobbed. "What's your name?"

"Saxon." She sniffed, her bright blue eyes gleaming with tears.

"I'm Hope, I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" She nodded and sniffed again, watching as Hope took the wooden beam in his hands. "Pull your foot free soon as you're able." He instructed before lifting the heavy beam cursing his slight frame when he realised that anyone else in the group could have lifted it clear completely. Well, except maybe Vanille. He grunted and pulled harder, latching on tightly with his hands and using his legs to do the lifting, very aware of how close the flames where now.

Saxon whimpered as the beam itself caught a small flame and Hope pulled harder. Finally he lifted it high enough that the girl's small foot came free and she scurried up and away.

"Hey wait!" he wheezed, dropping the beam and falling back onto his ass. "You're welcome!" He called a little put out by the lack of gratitude, but he smiled nonetheless.

He stood dusting his hands on his pants before looking around. The main street led right down to the dock where a dozen or so fishing boats where ablaze. A handful of uniformed men and women ran carrying buckets trying to save the village's livelihood; if he hurried he could discreetly cast an elemental spell and put them all out at once. The boats would get a bit of a soaking but that was nothing they weren't already built for.

He pulled his left glove higher to hide his L'Cie brand and hurried to the docks, avoiding more fires and falling debris as he went. The last thing he wanted was for the people of the town to turn on him, fearing his curse.

The smoke was thicker here, the wind blew the smoke right at him and he was coughing like a trooper by the time he made it to the quayside.

"Move, move!" Came one of the men shouting, his dark-blue uniform burnt in places and covered in ash. His face was dirty with charcoal smears and his green eyes watering as he coughed and passed a now empty bucket back along the line before accepting another. "It's no good, we need to use our junction reserves!"

"We don't have permission!" Came a quick reply, a woman in a similar state to the first man.

"Did anyone contact Balamb Garden?"

"We tried!"

"Where the hell are they!"

Hope ducked behind one of the few buildings not on fire, half wondering what they were talking about. Junction? Balamb Garden? He'd never heard phrases like that before. He shook away his curiosity and focused on the boats. If he timed this right he might even extinguish the fires in the surrounding buildings too. His strength lay in his magic despite reluctant to use it at first he had come to depend on it and through it, his friends depended on him. His abilities were unsurpassed in the offensive elemental casting as there was very few creatures that could stand against him because of it.

What he needed here was water and lots of it.

He clenched his left hand, drawing the energy from deep inside of him and he felt it flowing to the tips of his fingers. He drew more and more from within, building up the amount till it felt like he held a raging sea in the palm of his hand. He had to be careful when he released it, he had to control it and that was the hard part. If he let it loose now the boats would be torn asunder.

Holding it was hard, once summoned the maelstrom just wanted to be free to run its course. It wanted to dance wildly, smash upon resistance and break it. He grunted as he slowly let the water within his hand flow from it. It swirled from his slight fingers cascading against the boats and ships. As it crashed against each hull great plumes of water would rise up to rain down on the surrounding area killing any flames. The tiny dock was like a raging sea and Hope called out, trying to control the rate at which he unleashed the energy, luckily the sound of the crashing water and the creaking of the wooden hulls drowned out his cries.

With a final push, Hope released the last of the storm into the air, the currents swirled and flowed in a torrent in the sky, huge droplets raining down and killing many of the fires, the flames that were left having nothing to burn through as most of the town was sodden and that included the people.

The uniformed teens stood awestruck, the boy at the front of the line looked at his empty bucket seeming to wonder where all the water had suddenly come from. Hope took pleasure from the look on their faces as he staggered out into the open, smiling.

"Trey, what the hell. . ." one of the girls asked and the rest of the uniformed teens started asking questions of their group leader who clearly had no answers.

That had taken it out of him but he couldn't just sit idly by and do nothing. He slumped down to the floor, not caring he was sat in a huge puddle, he was wet anyway. He imagined what Light would say if she could see him now and he smiled, closing his eyes briefly with a sigh. He would rest up a little and then seek out some answers.

***

"…ey." Hope grumbled as he was pulled from sleep and immediately tried to ignore the person calling him and slip back into his quickly fading dreams. It didn't work since the more he tried to ignore it the more he woke. Why was that always the way? "…kid…time to…up. Jeeze you're soaked!"

"Huh?" He forced his eyes open, flinching as the sunlight assailed his eyes burning white hot pain right into his skull. He groaned and closed his eyes quickly.

"Feel that good huh?"

"Worse. . ." He whispered and turned away the light managing to burn through his lids and irritate his headache even more.

"It's hardly surprising." Came the wry response and Hope attempted to roll clear of the light. "Here. . ."

"No, I'm fine."

"Sure you are."

"Okay, maybe I'm not, but I can do this." He stated stubbornly and as soon as his head had stopped spinning and he was in adequate shade, he forced his eyes open once more and looked at the young man who had woken him. His grin was huge, with blond spiky hair and a black tribal tattoo that covered the left half of his face. Hope narrowed his eyes trying to keep his vision focused as it shifted and blurred.

"We're evacuating the area so SeeD can move in and make repairs."

"Who?" Hope shook his head looking up at the much taller young man who blinked down in confusion at first before his eyes lit up in realisation.

"Oh! Sorry, the name's Zell."

"Huh?" Hope squeaked completely confused. He turned from the energetic guy who reminded him a lot of Snow, though a lot smaller. He took in the area seeing most if not all of the boats where fine, mostly cosmetic damage. Across the dock the group of uniformed teens stood reporting to what he guessed was their superior, the no-nonsense figure had his back to Hope so he couldn't really tell what he looked like, only that he wore a fur-lined leather jacket and carried yet another Gunblade.

The area was swarming with more of the uniformed young men and women, though these were substantially older than the group who had been trying in vain to save the ports fishing fleet.

"Look, we've got a medical tent set up just outside of the town. I think I should get you there." Zell reached for Hope but he was his usual stubborn self. Relying on himself was something he was very proud of, it was everything Light had trained him to be and he wasn't about to stop anytime soon.

"I can make it."

"Whoa, okay little dude. Just doing my job, ya know?"

"Yeah well, I can manage fine." He sounded convincing, it was just a shame his body really wasn't up to living the lie and down he almost went.

"Not so fast." Zell said cheerfully as he grabbed Hope's arm and held him up. "Sweet tattoo!" He stated suddenly and Hope snapped his hand back like he'd been scolded. "Wazzup?" The guy looked genuinely confused leaving Hope even more so. "Hey! Look out!"

In his effort to get away from the crazy young man and hide the brand on his arm, he stumbled very close to the edge of the dock. A coil of thick rope was the missing piece of the equation and down he went. He fell in sickening slow motion watching as Zell reached in a feeble attempt to save him from hitting the water below. The rope he had tripped on following him down tangling around his ankles as he sank dazed from the impact of the icy cold water so when he finally started to kick for the surface he couldn't, instead he went deeper as the rope was attached to a heavy lobster cage which was half the size of the teen and twice as heavy.

Hope held his breath and reached around his ankles as he was dragged deeper into the darkness, bubbles of precious air fleeing in a desperate bid for the surface and Hope wished he could follow.

He grunted as he tried to pull free, managing to get one foot free but the heavy rope snapped closed around the other, yanking the limb painfully.

His descent stopped as the cage hit the bottom of the dock and Hope began his struggle anew, blinking in the murky water spotting a blurry blond-topped figure swim down behind him. The guy actually grinned and gave Hope the thumbs up but the young L'Cie shook his head and began tugging on the rope again, this time with Zell's help.

His lungs burned, filled with stale air that had to be expelled and the need to draw in another breath was too hard to resist. He coughed, bubbles breaking free from his lungs and he felt the icy water enter his body as his lungs tried to sate their addiction for air.

He screamed, though the sound was suffocated by the water around him. He was still struggling, desperate to live he instinctively called for the one thing he knew could save him, but as consciousness left him, so did Alexander's name die on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Zell growled as he tried to pull the rope free but it had wrapped around good and tight. The boy was already fading, struggling to hold his breath and so the young SeeD graduate kicked for the surface. He emerged gasping before calling for his friend.

"Hey Squall! We got a problem!" He waved the leader of Garden over before diving back down seeing Squall out the corner of his eye dive in shortly afterwards. They swam down into the depths, the silvery haired youth standing out amidst the murky deep. Zell knew the waters around the town of Balamb were dangerous, the dock was not a play area. How many times had he been told that as a child?

The boy was eerily still, fewer and fewer bubbles departing his frame. Zell kicked harder, going right for the strange youth while Squall took his Gunblade and sliced through the rope holding him under. He grabbed the younger boy and kicked for the surface giving Squall a thumbs up. It was a lifetime before they broke the surface and when they had there was no gasp from the teen in his arms. That was most definitely a bad sign and Zell shook water from his eyes and hoisted the limp boy from the water where Squall who had now pulled himself out, assisted in lifting the lifeless form from the water.

"What happened?" Squall asked his companion and began CPR while Zell pulled himself onto the dock.

"I wish I knew. The kid is a complete whack!" Zell hit the side of his head trying to dislodge water from his ear before standing up, hovering over Squall as he worked. "Is he going to be okay?"

Squall just shrugged but continued to the resuscitation. They had to at least get him breathing again for any healing spell to work, but that resource was dangerously low, like most things they could draw upon. Luckily, they had a first class medical team for situations like this, and one of the younger doctors (having been called by one of the final year recruits) came running over with the required equipment.

Zell stepped back to let her through and watched, hoping the little guy would be okay. Squall stayed knelt by the prone boy assisting the medic who after only a few seconds had managed to get the silvery haired teen to cough and splutter up the dock water in his lungs. Zell blew out the breath he'd been unknowingly holding and ran a hand over his face.

"Talk about suspense! How do you guys cope with this!" He slapped the medic on the shoulder grinning before waving down at the soaked young man whose name still escaped him. "Welcome back! You know, if you wanted to go for a swim there's a calm little cove just long the coast!" The teen just blinked up wearily, muttering incoherently into the mask the medic had placed on him.

Zell stood straight letting the medic work as Squall approached him.

"Who is he?" Squall asked and Zell shrugged.

"No idea, we never got round to his introduction."

"Do you recognise him?" Zell thought for a moment, this was his home town after all and it was a small friendly town, everyone knew everyone.

"Actually… no. You don't think he could be. . ."

"I think were not taking any chances either way. Trey's team confirmed the Legion came through here and when they had done ransacking the place they left it to burn."

"Hey, is my mom. . ." Zell cut Squall off, usually that would have earned him a dark look from his less-than-patient friend, but under the circumstances, Zell didn't give a damn.

"She's fine." Squall gave a rare smile, reassuring his friend.

"Great. Do you need me here still or . . .?"

"Go." Squall nodded and Zell slapped the guy's shoulder before turning his attention back to the half drowned lad struggling to stay conscious. "I want him brought to Garden for questioning. . ."

"Go easy on him." Zell said, before he started up the main street desperate to make sure she was okay. She might not have been the one who'd given birth to him, but she had loved and cared for him most of his life and he loved her just as much in return. When he'd heard that Balamb had been attacked, he'd freaked, and that was putting it mildly. He'd only been able to control himself because Squall and his friends had been so supportive and while he questioned Squall's decision not to include him in the initial landing party, he knew why. He was protecting him. What a friend!

***

Soft. Warm. Two things Hope had not felt for a long time. He nestled closer to the feeling and stayed there, savouring the comfort. Even as his eyes opened and all he saw was white, the comfort of the bed beneath him kept him calm.

Muffled voices surrounded and he closed his eyes sleepily, ignoring the slight disturbances of the people who floated close to his side. They touched his hand, brushed his hair back from his face like a mothers touch.

"Light. . ."

There was once a time he would have spoken another name, but his dear friend had filled the deep gaping wound of loss in his heart enough for it to heal and he now sought her presence when he was in desperate need.

More muffled words and the white light of the room dimmed encouraging him to close his eyes once more and he made him self smaller nestled deeper into the pillow and the warmth of the blanket holding him snugly. Was she there now caring for him? Had she found him? The thought alone made leaving the soft warmth worth it and he opened his eyes again, blinking now and again trying to clear the blur.

Shadows moved past the end of what seemed to be his bed. He moved, turning from his right side onto his back hoping to get a clearer picture of the room he was in. The soft quiet whispers were curious, as he collected his senses he realised he didn't recognise them. Suddenly he didn't feel so comfortable and he lifted himself up slowly reaching to remove the blanket and free his feet.

He frowned when he realised he had been changed into a bland set of clothing made of light cool material so he didn't over-heat while sleeping. On his left wrist was a little white band with strange writing. He slowly swung each foot over the side of the bed and tried to remove the little white band, not trusting it or anything around him. He sagged, the task requiring more strength than he could muster so he left it there for the moment.

"Well, I didn't think you were ready to wake up just yet."

Hope looked up startled at the sudden interruption. He squinted through the blur as a woman in a long white lab coat entered the little room.

"Please, don't worry." She continued, her tone gentle and she showed him the palms of her hands in a 'I mean no harm' gesture. "I'm Dr Kadowaki." She smiled and sat on the bed beside him. "Can you tell me your name?"

Hope nodded but didn't immediately answer, still feeling out of the loop with his body and not completely awake.

"Aah. . .it's Hope. I'm Hope." He coughed, speaking irritated his throat and he rubbed the centre of his torso feeling an ache because of the involuntary reflex.

"Don't worry about that, you'll feel bruised for a few days yet. Squall and Helen had to resuscitate you."

"Who. . ?" Hope shook his head. "I'm sorry but, why are you telling me like I should know those names?"

"Well, everyone knows one of those names at least."

"Well I don't know either." He stood, holding the wall for support. "C…can't I have my clothes, please?"

"First I want some answers." Hope looked towards the doorway seeing a strange young man wearing a familiar fur-lined leather jacket. His expression was serious and his posture aggressive. "I have a town almost wiped off the face of the map and hundreds, injured and homeless."

"That has nothing to do with me." Hope stated firmly.

"But it's everything to do with me and so far you're my only lead."

"I didn't do anything!" He took a few steps away from both of them, the Doctor looking concerned while the leather clad youth just looked annoyed.

"Squall, he's not ready for this-"

"This is Squall?" Hope asked and Kadowaki nodded, still some-what perplexed that Hope didn't know. "Listen, I was just passing and-" Hope shook his head realising they must have seen his brand by now but he hid his left hand behind his back anyway.

"So you were travelling?"

"Squall-"

"Where from?" Squall ignored Kadowaki who shot the stubborn youth with a dark glare.

Hope shook his head. "I'm from Palumpolum."

"Never heard of it." Squall's eyes narrowed while Hope just became even more upset.

"You're lying!"

"Why would I?"

"To trick me! Because-" Hope quickly clamed up when Squall unfolded his arms and came right at the smaller boy, for a frightening moment Hope thought he was going to hit him, instead the older boy grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and slammed him back into the wall. The younger teen yelped and brought his hands up to hold his head and again his brand was on display for all to see and yet they didn't seem to care.

"Squall!" Kadowaki was angry but the young man didn't seem to care.

"My friend's mother was almost killed in that last attack, what do you people hope to prove by waging war on people who have done nothing!" Hope's mind reeled with questions. Did he mean L'Cie? Were L'Cie responsible for the devastation at the port? "Well!?"

"We're not all like that!" He stammered out. "Just because a L'Cie has done some bad things, doesn't mean we all are."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"The town, those who attacked it. . ."

"So you do know something!"

"No, I don't know who, if that's what you mean."

"Stop playing games!" Hope suddenly found himself on the floor, Squall having let go.

"I'm not. . .I really don't know who. . ."

"Where did the Legion come from, what reasons do they have for these attacks?"

"Legion?" Hope shook his head, then realised he had probably seen this Legion; The huge army in the misty plains. He pulled himself up and shook away his indecision. He didn't know why but these people knew nothing of L'Cie or apparently Hope's home turf. The knowledge only made him more confused. "I don't have those answers. I told you I was just passing-"

"You said you knew, you called them L'Cie."

"No, I thought you meant L'Cie I-"

"This is pointless, I don't have time for kids playing games."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Doctor, keep him in here till he decides to tell the truth. . ."

"You can't do this!" Hope protested but Squall ignored him.

"I want him interrogated every day until he gives me the information we need."

"But I don't know anything!"

"Squall, he's not ready for that. Apart from almost drowning he suffered a very bad concussion-"

"I don't care, I'm not about to let another town be ransacked."

"I said. . ." Hope took a shaky step forward, his pale green eyes burning with anger. He'd not felt this way since his confrontation with Snow all those months ago. A fiery heat burned in his centre, seeking an escape. The air in the room became warm and stale. Finally Hope had their attention and Squall, although caught by surprise was springing into action. "I don't know anything!"

The anger and distress that had built up within Hope finally broke free. The lad unleashed it and a great wave of explosive energy bombarded the room. Squall pushed the doctor down behind a wall while paper, bedding and anything else that could burn started to smoulder.

As angry as he was Hope stopped and seeing his chance, he made for the now open door while Squall and Kadowaki were still trying to work out how he'd done it.

***

Once Squall had helped Kadowaki up, he made for the interface on the wall calling the bridge.

"Quistis."

"What the hell was that?" She asked before he could relay his orders.

"A long story." He rubbed the back of his neck, had the boy's Junction been so powerful as to rock the entire Balamb Garden? "Close down all sections apart from medical and send Irvine to the second level with non-lethal munitions."

"Understood."

He closed the channel and turned about to ask the doctor if she was fine but all he got was an unnerving glare.

"I thought you dampened his Junction."

"What do you think he was wearing on his wrist?" She stated angrily but Squall would have to build that bridge later. He sighed and unsheathing his Gunblade he ran from the infirmary easily catching up to the young boy who had only just made it out of the corridor into the main lobby. His bare feet padded the cold stone floors and the back of his infirmary shirt was open slightly exposing the small of his back.

He turned upon hearing Squall approach and the SeeD veteran strode with determination listening as Irvine's voice came in through his ear-piece.

"In position, Boss. I got a clear shot, want me to take it?"

"Not yet, he's scared and I think I have this very wrong."

"Stay back!" The boy demanded and Squall slowed, placing his left hand out in a 'easy' gesture.

"I just want to talk."

"You mean like before!?" Hope squeaked looking angry again. "I told you I don't have the answers you want, I don't know what's going on here, I don't even know where I am!"

"I know." Squall seemed to catch him by surprise as Hopes stance became less aggressive. "Your Junction-"

"What's Junction?!" The teen shouted again, frustrated from not being able to understand and Squall realised then they were indeed dealing with someone out of the ordinary, but not necessarily bad.

"It's. . .energy from the world. It's siphoned from living things and used in battle." He explained and Hopes eyes narrowed shaking his head.

"I don't understand. . ." He started to slowly edge his way down the steps further from Squall and once again Irvine's voice came into his earpiece.

"Want me to take the shot if he bolts?" Squall nodded once knowing Irvine would have seen that clearly.

"Hope, that's your name right?" A nod. "And you're from Palumpolum." Another nod. "I wasn't lying when I said I haven't heard of it, and you found that hard to believe." He took a small step closer and placed his weapon down on the floor. "I don't know who you are, where you're from or how you came to be here and I know you don't understand the connection you have to these attacks, but I can see now, you're not a bad person." He took another step closer as Hope looked away, frozen to the spot now and looking less likely to bolt. "What I do know, is everything happens for a reason, even the bad stuff."

Hope's eyes widened, big and green and full of uncertainty. His body seemed to shake as he struggled to keep his emotions in check, for all his bravado, he was still just a kid and tears came tumbling from his eyes. He doubled over, a hand covering his mouth before he sank to the ground slowly, sitting on the steps and Squall hurried over. He had a reputation to think of but there was no way he could ignore Hopes misery and he sat down on the steps and put a hand on the kids shoulder.

"It'll be okay, kid." He felt Hope shudder and shake as sobs wracked his body.

"Man, I wish I had a camera instead of a rifle." Squall ignored the smile in Irvine's voice and gave Hopes shoulder a little squeeze. "You're a real soft-boiled egg, Boss."


	3. Chapter 3

Hope sat on the edge of the bed, hands clasped on his knee while he waited for someone to fetch him some thing to wear. He had been told his own clothes were in a state and were still being repaired and cleaned as well as possible, but rather than let him wander the 'Garden' in the paper thin pajamas, he was being loaned one of the dark-blue uniforms that everyone seemed to wear.

"Here we are." Dr Kadowaki hadn't been gone long as promised and Hope shot her a small smile before standing almost to attention. He'd been brought up to respect those in authority, those being teachers, doctors, basically anyone older then he was... "Relax, there's no need to act so formally."

"I'm not, I'm just-" He had even bowed his head just then and he laughed softly as he realised. "I guess I am." He stood a little straighter and looked at the uniform she held out to him. "Habits are hard to break, I guess. Thanks."

"I think it's about your size." She set it down, even leaving some clean under-garments. "I'll leave you to get changed. When you're done, Quistis will be along to collect you."

"Not Squall?" He asked already pulling the bland shirt over his head, struggling when he needed to be careful of the bruising on his chest.

"He's in a meeting at the moment, he's asked Quistis to show you around."

Finally the shirt popped clear of his head leaving his hair ruffled.

"Okay." He called and continued to dress. He felt a bit stuffy inside such a formal looking set and it felt strange in such dark colours especially when his silvery hair stood out so much against it.

All that was left to do was cover his brand and he found the pair of fingerless gloves, but they didn't reach far enough up his arm to cover the mark completely. While he accepted his fate, he was still very aware of the reaction of those on Cocoon who had seen it, the panic that had followed. He sighed softly and searched the pile for anything else he could use. A bright yellow bandana struck out and he smiled, the bright colourful strand of material reminded him of his own clothes and the fact it was his mother's favourite colour.

Hope sat on the edge of the bed, quickly wound the bandana around his wrist and tied it. It wasn't so tight as to restrict his movement and it covered the L'Cie brand nicely.

"Are you ready?" A soft sweet voice asked followed by a polite rap against the door.

"Yeah." He called and got up, grabbing his boomerang.

He'd met Quistis once before and so he recognised her easily among the people of the infirmary. She and Dr Kadowaki were stood talking as Hope approached.

"Good morning, Hope." Quistis smiled, her long golden hair framing her face as she adjusted her glasses.

"Good morning." He bowed his head.

"So well-mannered." He blushed and rather than stammer a thank you he kept quiet.

"Hope, you have fun but don't over-do it." Kadowaki instructed as he followed Quistis from the infirmary. He shot the kind doctor a smile and a nod before leaving. He'd been eager to leave the infirmary, not that there was anything wrong with the place but, a few days ago when he'd escaped, he'd been mesmerised by the size of this 'Garden' and to get a chance to explore it now was a wish come true.

Quistis was a good guide, he'd expected something like an official tour to be a bit of a bore, but she made learning stuff easy and fun. She seemed popular with the other students too and Hope found himself an envied target of her 'official' fan club.

"Don't look so worried, they're harmless." Quistis said with a smile as they walked away after excusing themselves.

"So long as their looks can't kill." Hope added and quickly turned away from the strange little group.

"So, what do you think so far, Hope?"

"About Garden?" A nod. "It's amazing. There's nothing like this back home. People are afraid of people like us." He looked down at the yellow bandana wrapped around his left wrist.

"People always fear those they don't understand. It takes courage to learn and to grow past such trivial, illogical fears."

"I can understand it though. I used to be one of them, until I was cursed." Quistis tilted her head curiously.

"Why do you call your wonderful gifts a curse?"

"Because of the price." Hope shook his head, wondering whether he should tell her. "Because, L'Cie have a focus and if we don't complete that focus, we become. . . no longer human." He swallowed thickly wondering what her reaction would be now.

"Have you completed your focus?" Hope paused.

"I think so. I remember fragments of a battle and then the whole sky was, alive." His hand went to his forehead trying to alleviate the ache there. "I…I can't remember anymore, when I try. . ."

"Are you hungry?" Quistis changed the subject.

"Starving." He was grateful for the distraction and fell into step behind the graceful woman as she led the way to the cafeteria. It was early and the students had gathered for breakfast, even the 'Trepies' as they called themselves. Hope hid behind the tray he had been given and just followed, eyes trained on his feet.

"So what are you hungry for?" Hope looked up at the counter trying to decide. It all looked good but the lone egg muffin drew his attention and got his stomach growling fiercely. With the snack on his tray he waited for Quistis to choose her meal before sitting together by one of the windows.

The scene below him was that of a forest, the trees were tall, green and bursting with life. Brightly coloured birds sang in their tops as a warm summer sun shone down.

"Usually you'd be able to watch the world go by, but for the moment we're stationed by Balamb till the repairs are complete."

"The Garden can move?" He asked, quite impressed and Quistis nodded with a smile. "The whole thing?" He was still trying to understand just how that was possible; it was so big and not exactly aerodynamic enough to fly. His head swirled with the possibility as he tried to work out just how that was mechanically possible, but maybe it wasn't. "Junction?"

"No one is really sure; the technology is older than anything we've ever seen before. All we know is that its there to protect SeeD and SeeD are here to protect the world. It's why we train."

Hope felt all starry eyed as she told him. What would life have been like for him and his friends if they had been treated with such respect and awe instead of fear and hatred? He blinked down at his meal, suddenly not very hungry anymore.

"Penny for them?"

"Huh?" He met her eyes and returned her smile. "Oh, just thinking about my friends. I wish I knew if they were okay."

"I'm sure they are. In fact I bet they're just as worried about you as you are about them."

He nodded.

"Eat up and I'll take you to the bridge. Squall should be ready by now."

He nodded again and was about to take a bite out of the muffin when movement caught his eye. The flash of a scarlet cloak flowing from the right shoulder of a beige jacket and a familiar Gunblade, folded and hanging from a feminine pair of hips.

Hopes heart raced, for a second he thought he was going to throw up because he felt so anxious.

He stood as he saw the back of the figure retreat from the room and he screamed her name causing most of the personnel in the cafeteria to turn in their direction.

"Hope?" He ignored Quistis and bolted from his seat heading for the door, barging past any who were in his way to scared he was going to loose her to care about manners now. "Hope!" Quistis was right behind him but he couldn't afford to stop and explain. He ducked under a tray filled with hotdogs, the young man who they belonged to screaming in anger as his lunch tumbled to the floor but Hope didn't care.

He reached the door and barged through leaving chaos in his wake. The familiar splash of scarlet tumbled around a corner out of site, heading for the exit. Again he screamed her name and jumped the full height of the stairs landing; knees bent hands out in front to stop his tumble, running again using the momentum to get up to speed again.

He took the next corner at speed, skidding right into a tall guy in a trench coat who grabbed hold of Hope by his shoulders, halting his pursuit and he struggled angrily against the hold.

"Easy, partner." Hope shook his head and tried to scurry away watching helplessly as the red fabric danced out of sight.

"Let me go, she's there! Light!" as if persuaded by the sheer desperation in his voice, the tall cowboy let go and Hope bolted for the exit.

"Irvine! Don't-" Quistis' exasperated comment was drowned out by the intensity of Hope's blood thumping loudly in his ears. He grabbed a railing and took the stairs down three at a time, misjudging the last and tumbled down the rest painfully, but he was up as quickly as he fell and running for the light ahead. She had to be there, she just had too.

He came to a skidding halt looking out on a wide grassy plain, a misty gray horizon. . . hiding something. A flutter of red drew his attention and he tried to run for it but couldn't move, suddenly the floor at his feet jerked and he wobbled, managing to keep his balance he watched as the grass, just a step away moved. Garden was moving. He was fixated, watching as each blade passed under him and the misty grey got closer as Balamb Garden sped towards it and the fluttering red cloak.

Faster and faster they went traversing the misty landscape at a speed never before seen. The metal frame of Garden began to shake as the incredible speed shook the structure apart. Piece by piece Balamb Garden fragmented and tumbled away into the nothingness behind Hope, who just kept a trained determined eye on the single splash of colour animist the grey. So fast now, and he was close enough to almost touch the wayward fabric of Light's cloak and he reached for it. Scant centimetres remained as he stretched himself desperate for the contact and once he had it, he wished he didn't.

Light emerged from the mist, breaking through the moist air like breaking free of a body of water. Her eyes were empty, her mouth curled into an evil smile and her Gunblade was drawn and ready to cut him down. He felt the heat of the slice as it cut its way through his body and her smile grew.

Feebly he called her name, holding his abdomen where the blade had cut through and blood pooled at his feet.

"Light. . ?" His eyes spilled over with tears as she coldly gazed back at him.

"Do not seek them out." Her voice echoed loudly around him but faded so it was barely comprehendible. "They will die if you try, boy."

Hope staggered and fell from the mid of the air he was standing upon, those cold dark eyes mocking him as he could no longer hold himself before her.

***

Quistis made it down the steps in time to see Hope topple, landing in a heap and surprising those coming and going through Garden.

"Hope!" She hurried to his side and gently turned him over into her arms, surprised by what she saw. He wore a mask that slowly faded from sight. She couldn't tell its colour as it was fading away, leaving Hopes pale, sweat soaked face in its place.

"Quistie," Irvine came from behind, quickly followed by Zell who wore a hotdog still from his collision with Hope back in the cafeteria.

"Him again!" Zell exclaimed his anger fading away when he saw how pale Hope looked. "What the hell is this kid's problem!?"

"Take is easy, Zell."

"You can hardly blame, Zell. This is the second time in as many days the kid has caused a ruckus." Irvine stated only now realising what Zell looked like. "Man I really need to get a camera. Things like this just don't happen every day."

"Cut it out you two, and give me a hand." Quistis demanded as she struggled to lift Hope from where he had fallen in the middle of the road leading out of Garden. Irvine quickly assisted and took the lad from her arms while she dusted herself off.

"He owes me a plate of hotdogs!" Zell huffed following.

"Zell. . ." Quistis shook her head. "Just take him to Kadowaki, I need to see Squall."

"Why?"

"I saw something just now."

"What?"

"A mask."

Both Zell and Irvine paused.

"You mean like-"

"Yes, Zell. Just like Rinoa." Her heart sank to say her friends name knowing she was gone and she quickly pushed past the guys who didn't utter another word. They didn't envy her job, for telling Squall this news risked angering a wound that had no time at all to heal.

***

"Are you sure?" Squall asked not turning to face his life long friend and mentor.

"Positive. Although this one was different. Like, it wasn't quite there. . . it faded away like it was made from air."

"But it had the mark?" He turned now meeting her eyes as she shook her head.

"I don't know for certain, like I said I only caught a glimpse." Squall turned away and strode from his place on the bridge. "What are you going to do?"

"If he has this mask, he's been there. . ."

"Yes, but you know he won't remember."

"Then we make him remember."

"Squall," Quistis grabbed his arm and he stopped, but didn't look at her. "You can't. All the others, including Rinoa. . ."

"Don't!" He snapped pulling his arm free.

"I know it hurts but you can't ignore this! If you force a way into the memories that have been locked away, everything he is will be lost and he'll end up in a coma just like Rinoa!"

Squalls hands balled into fists his anger threatening to run away with him till Quistis slapped him hard.

"I know you blame yourself and I know you want her back, but condemning everyone to the same fate is not helping her." Her blue eyes were glistening with angry tears. "She is my friend and I care about her just as much as you do, but she wouldn't want this." Squall hadn't even blinked since her hand had connected with the side of his face and already he could feel the skin beginning to burn an angry shade of red. "Please, just stop."

"I can't, I need her back-"

He suddenly found himself in Quistis' arms, her hand tickling the back of his neck, playing with his hair before speaking into his ear.

"I know you do." She pulled away blinking back tears. "There was a time I tried to hate her for what she had in you." A sad smile curved Quistis' pale pink lips. "But she was so good to me. I grew to love her as much as I love you."

Squall felt very awkward and wanted to pull away, but he didn't want to upset his friend.

"Quistis. . ."

"Oh don't worry. I won't make this any more awkward than it already is." She laughed and wiped her eyes. "But lately, I have been thinking a lot about Rinoa. Everything we do, every place we go. I often find myself wondering what Rinoa would say, or do, or think. . ." Quistis slowly started walking towards the elevator, Squall following in contemplative silence as he listened to her words. "And when I realise what her reaction would be, I have tried my best to steer you in a way she would, to protect you, to keep you steady." She pressed the button calling the elevator before turning looking at Squall seriously. "And when you don't listen, I hear her cry. When you destroy yourself, she screams so loudly it breaks my heart!"

Squall gazed at her stubbornly and entered the elevator trying to ignore her words but as much as he hated to admit it, they touched him deeply in a place he often cut himself off from. More so since Rinoa had taken ill and left them.

"That's why, I am staying here. If you go down there now and make that poor boy destroy himself, I won't be able to handle Rinoa's grief." Her tone was so serious, her eyes so sad Squall found himself doubting his decision. But as the elevator doors slid closed and Quistis' eyes no longer able to tunnel a way into his heart, he hardened himself to the argument and headed to the infirmary angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope sat up, the cool compress that had lain undisturbed upon his forehead tumbling, discarded, to the floor as the young teen dragged himself from the bed and into the arms of the older boy who had been waiting for him. Hope looked back as Squall caught his hand and halted his escape.

"Where you going?" The SeeD commander asked and Hope gently pried his hand free.

"I saw her. . ." He suddenly grasped his stomach, remembering with sickening clarity what she had done.

"Do not seek them out~"

Hope staggered back against the wall.

"Hey, sit down."

"I didn't see her," he muttered, not seeing the look of concern and turmoil on Squall's face. "It said 'them'. Don't seek 'them' out!" He rubbed his forehead as it ached. "It was a warning, because. . .because I know where. . .but I can't remember. . ." The ache became a staggering thump and before he could fight through the pain Squall shook him.

"Stop."

Hope blinked, seeing the commander's face as he knelt before him.

"But I need to find her! I need them back-"

Squall seemed shocked by this, his blue eyes seemed sad. "I know you do." Squall sighed and patted the bed beside him. "Sit down."

Hope hesitated, still shook up and desperate to get out there and look for his friend, but with a short breath he done as he was told.

"You know something, don't you?" Hope asked, studying Squall's expression closely. He reminded Hope of those early days with Light, before she opened up to him. Squall had those same sad eyes, that same invisible wall built up to keep people out.

"I do." Squall said after a lifetime. "A. . .friend of mine, she. . .she was taken too." Hope watched as Squall struggled to find the words. "I looked everywhere, even though I had no proof, I knew she was in trouble. When she finally turned up she was, different, distant, it was like she didn't know me anymore. She refused to tell me where she'd been and would disappear at night." Squall stood running a hand through his hair. "Then one night I followed her to this cove, she wasn't alone and she wore this, mask. Black with a symbol on the forehead, a dark star. They boarded a ship and I couldn't follow.

I don't know how I got to that cove, I've even tried retracing my steps the next day but it was like it didn't exist."

"Didn't you ask her?" Squall nodded and shot Hope a smile.

"Wouldn't you?" He sighed. "She claimed not to remember, so I decided to jog her memory. I was angry, I thought she. . .she met someone." The young man looked distraught, but did far too good of a job at covering it up. "She honestly didn't know and she was scared. We took her to a friend of mine who thought he could help. He made it worse. Rinoa slipped into a coma. It was like, whoever shut away those memories planted a fail-safe in her mind. Soon as she remembered it kicked in and made sure she couldn't talk. She's in hospital in Esthar, a phantom image of the mask appeared when she lost consciousness. She still wears it now, no one can remove it. It's out of phase with the rest of reality, in our world, but not. . .I can't explain it. The scientists tried to explain it to me, all I know is, Rinoa is in trouble and I can't do a damn thing."

Hope looked down at his hands, he felt sorry for Squall but had to wonder.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Quistis saw a mask surface on you."

Hope blinked in surprise. "Me? But that means. . ."

"Yeah, that you've been rigged with the same fail-safe. If you finally remember where it is they're keeping your friend, you're not going to be able to help them anyway."

"But there must be a way." Hope clenched his fists.

"Believe me, if there was, I wouldn't be here. I'd be cutting down the bastards who did this."

An uneasy silence fell over the pair as they each tried to come to terms with their loss. Hope refused to accept it and stood.

"I don't care what happens to me, if there's even the slightest chance that I know how to get to where my friends are being held I want to do it."

Squall lifted his gaze from the floor and looked at Hope, a small sad smile in the place of his usual frown.

"I thought I wanted that too. But a good friend of mine would be upset if I let you."

"Squall-"

"The answer is no, Hope." Hope shook his head then turned away in frustration. "But that doesn't mean I'm just going to give up."

"So then what do we do?" He asked angrily. "It's not like you have any other leads." He turned back around to face the older teen. "I'm not like you; I'm not from this world! Maybe I can resist this. . .spell!"

"You're assuming its magic."

"What else could it be?"

Squall seemed at a loss for words but he was spared the need to answer when the tall cowboy came in, tipping his hat at Hope.

"Sorry to interrupt, Squall but we got a call."

"Where now?"

"Fisherman's Horizon."

"Damn-it." Squall looked at Hope who just gazed back stubbornly. "Okay, get a message to Zell, he can stay here if he wants to. I'll be on the bridge making preparations to leave."

"Hey!" Hope started after the SeeD commander who strode briskly from the room.

"The bridge isn't no place for a kid." Irvine stated and Hope shot him a glare.

"I'm not a kid!"

Squall chuckled. "He's fine, Irvine. I guess he needs to see this." Hope looked at each man curiously as he half jogged just to keep up with their stride, but he was used to such a pace thanks to his time with Light.

"What ever you say, Boss." Irvine smiled down at Hope before heading in another direction to carry out Squall's instructions.

***

Hope had to admit that once Garden got going it was way cooler than he ever thought anything ever could be. He stood right at the front of the bridge watching as the coast came and went and he could see for miles since it was situated right at the top floor of the Garden in what was formerly the principles office. Now they were on open ocean, cutting through the water and leaving a trail like the wake of a huge ship.

"This is the most incredible thing I've ever seen!" He squeaked and ran from his perch to the other side of the bridge to get a good look out of another window, spotting a pod of dolphins leaping alongside Balamb Garden. It was like they knew he was there and started performing more fantastic leaps, somersaulting and twisting gracefully in the air before tumbling back into the waves.

Hope was oblivious to the four older teens behind him. He might profess to being anything but a kid, but he was certainly acting like one and it brought a breath of fresh air into their day, well, except maybe Zell, who was still moping about his hotdogs.

"You know we might not get back to Balamb anytime soon, don't you?" Hope heard Squall say and he turned from the scene but sat still close to the window.

"I know." Zell was stood lent back against the wall arms folded. "But the repair crews have everything under control and my mom is a tough lady. Besides," He stood straight and started shadow boxing, as if warming up for a fight. "I wanna word with who ever KO'd my room! I had a first edition Warrior of Light issue one, the rarest, most expensive, most kick-ass comic ever!" Hope laughed quietly as Zell shook his fist, his frustration barely kept under control.

"Did you lose it in the fire?" Quistis asked trying to be supportive as she put an arm around the shorter teen.

"No, that's the crazy thing, our house wasn't even singed. All water damage. It was a mess!"

Hope suddenly felt his cheeks burn up as he realised that he'd been responsible for that. He sank back in the seat wishing he had been able to control the spell a little better, instead of just carelessly releasing it into the air.

"Wait a minute. . ." Hope closed his eyes at Zell's raised voice. "It was you wasn't it!?" Hope cringed trying to stammer out an apology.

"I…I'm sorry!" He blurted out slowly looking up at the excitable youth who just glared at Hope. "I really just wanted to help."

Zell's fist was still clenched a moment before he seemed to relax and with a sigh he sat down beside Hope.

"Ahhh," he growled before looping his arm around Hope's neck. "Don't worry about it." Hope gagged and then yelped as Zell then scrubbed the top of his head roughly. "Now we're even!" He joked and Hope laughed but still tried to get free of the hold.

"Guys." Irvine who was stood at the front of the bridge now looking out towards their destination, his tone was serious and it spurred Zell and Hope to cease their play fight and turn their attention towards what he was now seeing.

Hope had to climb up on the chair to get a good look and he partly wished he couldn't.

Great plums of smoke billowed out on the horizon where a kind of metal bowl of sorts sat alongside a metal railway line that continued far across the waters.

"Are we too late?" Quistis asked and Hope squinted trying to make anything out but it was Irvine with his sniper scope that confirmed it.

"Not if we hurry, I can still make out signs of fighting."

Squall turned to the pilot who increased the speed and Hope lurched from his perch only to be spared a fall to the ground by Zell who caught him before easing him down.

"What's the plan?" Hope asked scurrying to Squalls side.

"We go out there and show these bastards what real soldiers can do." Hope nodded and stood ready with the rest of the group, each lost in their own thoughts.

All sound became like white noise to Hope as he was eager to get out there and stop this attack, but more than anything he just wanted to find some clue as to where his friends were. He followed Squall as he left the bridge, leaving the bridge crew to sort out the docking procedure. Hope just stayed close to the group as they moved with purpose to the second floor balcony and out into Fisherman's Horizon.

SeeD tumbled out into the small port town, cutting down any enemy they encountered and it was no different for Hope. The enemy was easily identifiable by the black, eye-less mask they wore and it took Hope back to his first memory after waking up on this world, the huge marching Legion passing him by coming from the town they had almost destroyed.

"Quistis, Irvine - lead two groups down to the docks, Zell and I will take two others into the town centre, we should be able to cut them off from their escape route." Squall indicated the massive bridge leading out to sea in both directions.

"You think that's how they got here?" Zell asked as he and Squall started across a makeshift bridge into the heart of the town, while Quistis and Irvine headed down to the quayside. Hope stayed with the former, having to run hard to keep up.

"I don't see any boats, do you?"

"Good point." Conversation over the two SeeD ran faster than Hope had ever thought anyone ever could and it was a nightmare to try and keep up. Even Lightning had never gone this fast, so he had to improvise.

Every chance he could he would leap from a point to another, cutting out either a long flight of stairs or a slope down. Running with Light had given him plenty of practice and while he didn't possess her finesse, it done the job and it meant he was able to keep up with the SeeD as they charged into battle.

Squall cut down anything in his path and if it happened to still be standing, Zell would kick, punch or jump upon it. The masked soldiers went down easily under SeeD's advance, even Hope managed to stagger a couple leaving them open to be picked off. For the most part he would watch his new companions. He knew Light, Snow and Sazh, he knew their movements their habits and he knew when to cast and what. With Squall and Zell it was all so knew and he singed the latter's hair a few times because he was so fast and agile, but needing to be at close range, not having the same reach of a much taller Snow. Squall was a wild card, he moved slower than Light but his swings were powerful more so when he was angered.

The rest of the troop following Squall and Zell assisted civilians and cut a safe path for those stranded to retreat back into Garden where they would be treated for injuries. It was the most disciplined landing party Hope had ever seen and all for the sake of helping those in trouble.

Hope felt something inside him connect with these people and the world he now found himself a part of and he smiled. As lost as he was, he no longer felt alone and he knew, deep within his heart he just knew, he was going to find his friends.

***

They had pushed deep into the town of Fisherman's Horizon and had fought many of the masked soldiers. It had been easier than any of them first thought and Squall glared down at one of the unconscious forms at his feet. That accursed mask gazed right back at him and he reach down and plucked it from the soldiers face, wishing he could do that for Rinoa. He studied the adornment, it was different to Rinoa's, this one was plain and a different colour, an icy blue instead of a oppressive black.

The mask shattered in his hand as he pulled it clear, fragments of the mask tumbling away into the ether. The woman who he had pulled it from opened her eyes before she herself begin to fragment. The last thing he saw was her smile as if she had been freed from some kind of nightmare.

"Thank you. . ." Her strangely accented voice echoed faintly in his ears as the pieces of what was once her body floated up and out of sight.

Squall turned to look at Zell and Hope who both stood there in silent shock, the later looking a little frightened. He wished he could reassure the lad but it wasn't so easily done. It seemed anyone who bore one of these masks were doomed to an eternal sleep or apparent none-existence.

He kicked a discarded can and opened up a channel to all the SeeD. Each member of Garden had a communication device and he could relay instructions to every SeeD there.

"This is Squall, once defeated, remove the Legion's mask. They seem to be spirits, the mask is trapping them in this reality." He left it at that, he knew his troops trusted him, he didn't need to explain that when he'd removed that mask the person trapped beneath it had thanked him.

"Do you think she died?" Hope asked inspecting the area she had been lain.

"I honestly don't know." He admitted and started walking down to the next area where the fighting was still taking place. So far they had seen no one else but these drones. Easily defeated but their sheer number meant they had been able to over-run the town. "Come on, they must have someone or something leading their advance."

"Yeah, I mean as bad as they are, they don't seem to do an awful lot of thinking." Zell mused. "They just keep going."

"Like worker bees." Hope jogged along to keep up having kept up with the much faster duo for the most part and Squall had to wonder what kind of life Hope had led before stumbling into their world.

"So that must be the Queen." Squall stopped his march and held Hope to a standstill as their first look at the dock where Quistis and Irvine were struggling to round up a giant of a man in a long white trench coat and black woollen hat.

He towered over everyone, blocking every hit thrown his way and retaliating with the force of a tank, even Irvine's buck-shot failed to slow him down.

"Finally some worthwhile action!" Zell enthused but Squall's knowing smile was cut down as the boy by his side screamed.

"Snow!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hope didn't have time to explain how his best friend was leading an attack on Fisherman's Horizon and rather selfishly didn't care, he was just glad to see him. Hope broke free from Squall's hold and leapt from the roadside down onto the dock, knowing he had to move fast since Squall and Zell were now racing after him. They would catch him easily and so he abused his short-cutting ability and jumped and leapt over obstacles, pushing others into the SeeDs' paths, all the time calling Snow's name.

One of the round metal bins caught Zell's legs and Hope cringed as the young man tumbled into the drink with a splash and a curse thrown Hope's way for good measure. He took full advantage of the fact that Zell's little detour occupied Squall for a few seconds and the young L'Cie sprinted for the monster of a man.

"Snow!" Hope grabbed the blond man's left hand, both of his own required to capture Snow's one wrist and even though Hope had his entire body weight on that single limb, it didn't budge an inch. "Snow, it's me!" He said, around gasps, and slowly Snow turned his attention from the SeeD troop that had cornered him, to the boy currently hanging to his arm. "Snow?"

Hope let go and took a step back. Snow's face was partially hidden behind a mask similar to what the soldiers of the Legion wore, except Snow's more intricate and far larger. The icy-blue colour of the decoration was dotted with a flowing white design that reminded Hope of winter somehow and where the eyes should have been peering through the mask continued solidly, the same white markings depicting eyes closed, as if sleeping.

While it was obvious Snow should not have been able to see anything he most definitely knew where Hope was right then. The L'Cie boy refused to believe it, even when Snow's hand had already connected with his cheek and sent him hurtling back, he refused to believe that Snow would do this.

Hope skidded to a halt and slowly picked himself up off the floor, wiping the blood coming from his mouth he screamed out at Snow angrily.

"What are you doing!?" His question went unanswered and Snow just charged for the boy only to be stopped by Zell.

The athletic teen came from nowhere, dripping as he went; dwarfed by Snow by a substantial amount but that didn't seem to bother Zell in the slightest and Hope soon saw why. Small he may be, but he was a power-house, fast and agile and possessed of a great deal of skill with fists and feet alike.

Zell avoided Snow's blows easily and landed many of his own, however Snow was built perfectly for taking hits and as hard hitting as Zell was, Snow was more than equipped to deal with it.

Hope didn't know what to do or who to fight with, and though his choice should have been obvious, he could not abandon his friend so easily. He was going to fight his best and make Snow realise just who he really was.

With a cry of determination, Hope unleashed a weak elemental spell of fire on his dear friend, seeing him stagger back enough for Zell to get the upper hand. In a flash Squall was flying past Hope, cutting and slashing Snow mercilessly, and he begged him to stop. Again Hope reached out with his magic, this time encasing a staggered Snow with a protective barrier just as Squall readied a finishing blow.

The SeeD's blade ricochet off the barrier and Squall hurt his hand as he met with the unexpected resistance. Hope himself felt the power of the blow recoil back and hit him knocking him off guard for a second, but it was enough for Snow to retaliate and knock both Squall and Zell down. As Snow snarled, his hands ready to beat the life out of the two at his feet, Hope again cast a second magical barrier, this time protecting Squall just in time to halt the blows as they rained down from the six-foot-five tank, Hope felt them all and had to summon more and more of his Synergy to replenish the barrier, calling for the relentless assault to stop while trying to cope as a fraction of each blow pierced his own defences.

"You need to decide whose side you're on, kid!" Came Irvine's callous remark as he took aim and fired at Snow who jumped back to avoid the deadly accurate sniper.

Hope shook his head to clear the thumping from his ears, an echo of each pounding collision of Snow's earlier combo, before chasing after Snow once more quickly followed by Squall and Irvine.

Again Snow became cornered and Hope halted, not knowing what to do as his friend squared off, prepared to pound him into the ground if necessary. Hope just looked earnestly up at him, knowing that the mask covering Snow's eyes was the thing responsible for stopping him from seeing reason.

With a little huff, Hope readied himself and charged for Snow, his left hand fed with a white hot flame, he threw it at Snow but the guy managed to block it. What he couldn't do was block one after another and so Hope unleashed three more fire balls in quick succession before finishing with a quick bolt of thunder. Snow convulsed as the electrical energies surged through his body and as he struggled to deal with the pain his defences came down.

Out the corner of his eye Hope spotted Irvine ready to take a kill shot and with out hesitating, Hope ran into his line of sight.

"Damn-it!" The sniper lowered his weapon and ran forward, Squall and Quistis standing ready, but they couldn't do a whole lot with Hope sabotaging their every effort.

With Snow toppled, Hope reached for the thing blinding his friend, and was a finger tip away when Snow's senses returned and he snatched Hopes right hand and lifted the boy clear off his feet.

With a terrified yelp, Hope hung there as Snow kept him elevated at arm's length above him, his feet kicking wildly in air, trying to find a purchase on anything.

"You have no idea of the power you are denying, child." Snow spoke for the first time, but now Irvine had a clear shot.

Hope surrounded Snow with protection just as the sniper pulled the trigger. The snap of the shot pounded loudly in his mind and Hope almost lost himself.

"Will you stop doing that!" The tall cowboy kicked a random piece of trash, reluctant to fire a second time knowing Hope would put himself in harm's way before he allowed anyone to hurt Snow.

Hope's struggles became non-existent and he hung there weakly, as his big, brotherly friend laughed cruelly before pulling his right fist back, ready to slam it into the boy he held captive.

Hope tried to cower away, but there was no escape and where he expected pain, all that came was the crack of a whip as Quistis snapped her weapon, trapping Snow's hand and held it there.

Snow glared angrily and tried to work himself free, now busy with that Hope took advantage of the distraction and started to reach for the mask Snow was a victim of.

He stretched as far as he could but it was still just out of his reach. He grunted as his muscles cramped and pulled in ways they were not meant to, but the pain was nothing compared to the pain of being alone again in this world and he had to get through to Snow.

As Hope's fingertips glanced the mask, it seemed to ripple, like he had disturbed the surface of water. Snow snapped back to face Hope, no longer concerned with Quistis. Hope didn't recoil, not prepared to give up now he was so close.

"Snow!" Hope ground out his name as a brilliant light shone from somewhere behind them, but he paid it little attention. It seemed to hurt Snow's eyes, though how that was possible when they were covered by an eyeless mask, Hope didn't know. Strangely, his own eyes felt fine, unaffected by the light he continued to reach for the mask.

Finally Hope's fingertips brushed against the solid form of the mask and he focused on trying to pry it away, but there was nothing to hold as the piece of the mask he had been able to take hold of broke away leaving a crack in it.

Snow screamed and went wild. Hope screamed as he was pulled to and fro like a rag doll, before the vice-like hold on his hand was finally released and he went sailing through the air.

***

Squall squinted through the bright light coming from the young boy currently captive, while his friends turned away. Squall didn't dare. His hands shielded his eyes from the worst of the light but he could still see everything going on and he knew where the light had emanated.

Hope's mask had crept into being, framing his eyes in an intricate holy design and it shone brighter than anything Squall had ever known. The holy light spread to encompass the boy and it glared fiercely at the attacker known only as Snow.

Suddenly there was a shattering sound, like someone was crunching glass underfoot and all at once the light was gone as Snow hurled the boy through the air.

Hopes body slammed against a metal bill board and tumbled to the ground rolling to his hands and knees favouring his right side. He couldn't spare the boy another thought as the giant of a man grabbed Quistis' whip and pulled her clean off her feet and sailing in the direction he had discarded Hope though she managed to land with more finesse.

"After him!" He ordered and he, Zell and Irvine gave chase as Snow bolted for the dock.

"No!" He heard Hope plead but Squall didn't have time to rethink this.

He had been with these guys most of his life and they knew exactly how to deal with this situation. Zell was their fastest and he sprinted on, sliding along the floor kicking Snow's feet out from under him. Irvine was up next and shot a net at the hulk of a man just as he fell. Snow tumbled, the net wrapping around him more securely.

Squall charged forward and drove his Gunblade into the ground piercing the net and halting Snow's roll. He was now pinned via the net and Squall's Gunblade, but that wasn't enough.

Snow roared and burst from the net effortlessly. The guys covered their eyes as Snow unleashed his own brand of magic and icy blasts of air licked their exposed skin painfully. By the time they had recovered Snow was gone, a fine mist having settled around the town during the course of their battle.

"Where the hell did he go?" Zell asked incredulously dusting the shards of ice from his arms.

"Gone." Irvine knocked his hat clean. "Can someone tell me what the deal is with that kid?"

"I'm. . . NOT a kid!" They turned seeing Hope standing there, still nursing his right side, Quistis close behind him. Squall might have smiled at his sheer determination but there were a lot of questions he needed answers to.

"You just put this whole town, at risk!" Irvine stated, taking the initiative. "We came here to help these people from the likes of him and you go ahead and aid his escape."

"I was trying to help him!"

"Yeah, and you did!"

"Irvine." Squall shot his brother in arms a look and he stubbornly backed down, turning away from the silvery haired teen in disgust. "He's right though, Hope. We would have had him if you hadn't interfered."

"I'm not about to let you hurt my friend! This isn't him, Snow isn't like this!" Hope flinched as he tried to stand straight. "He'd do anything for anyone, it's that mask, it has to be…"

Squall nodded. "What did you do to it, Hope? That light. . ."

"What light?"

Squall hadn't known Hope long, but he knew him well enough by now to know that he didn't lie. Hope seemed oblivious to the gifts he had and the power he had over the people who were blinded by these masks. The battle here had been easy and Squall somehow knew that was because of Hope.

He looked at each of his friends while Hope healed the bruising to his side and was now able to stand straight again.

"I'm going to look around, Snow might have left a trail." Hope was jogging off before anyone could tell him otherwise and Squall sighed.

"I'm not sure there will be but, Irvine, go with him."

"What?!"

"If there is a clue as to where this Snow went and we can follow, I want to know about it."

"Understood, boss." Irvine shouldered his weapon with a sigh before jogging to catch up to the youth ahead.

"Did you see?" Quistis asked and Squall nodded while Zell seemed oblivious.

"Hell I still can't see!" Zell blinked a few times, trying to clear the glare from his eyes.

"The mask." Squall mused and Zell suddenly concentrated on the conversation no longer concerned with his partial sight.

"It is different." Quistis confirmed.

"And it can shatter the others."

"Do you think he could shatter Rinoa's?" Zell asked, his tone cautious.

"I really don't know." Squall rubbed the back of his neck, in his heart he was leaping but the part of him that had been hurt before by the loss of loved ones refused to celebrate just yet. "Quistis. . ."

"It's under control." She said before he could even ask her to assume command. "I'll head to the bridge and call for Ragnarok to pick you up."

***

Hope had searched the entire area and come up with nothing, it was literally like Snow had just popped out of existence leaving no evidence of him ever having been there.

He kicked the ground in frustration and sat himself down on a metal railing over looking the dock below not aware that he had a shadow until Irvine chose that moment to reveal himself.

"That kind of day, huh kid?"

Hope sighed, but chose not to correct the guy a third time in the same day, he knew the sniper was just trying to wind him up.

"Now I know exactly how you feel. Nothing going right, the one that got away and all that."

"What do you want?"

"Well I don't wanna be here talking to you if that's what you're asking." Hope glared down at his feet. "I'm just wondering if you're prepared to go back now so we can call off this wild goose-chase?"

"Okay, fine!" Hope stood angrily. "He's gone and I don't know where or how, are you happy!?" Irvine just tilted his head with a casual smile.

"Not really. Believe it or not, I know how you feel." Hope turned away.

"Of course you do. Because you've had to make a spilt second choice between doing what's right when it meant hurting someone you care about." Hope still had his back to Irvine so he didn't see the hurt in his eyes.

"Exactly like that, actually."

"Well, say you do know how I feel. Do you think I've done the wrong thing?" Hope waited for his answer keeping his back to the older teen who sighed.

"I don't know, kid. I asked myself the same question back then and I was filled with the same doubt and even criticised for not taking the shot." He laughed. "These days I'm thanked for it."

Hope turned seeing Irvine smile kindly despite his earlier anger.

"Heat of the moment and all that." He explained, as if reading Hope's mind.

"I understand." He bowed his head and turned back to the dock, looking out over the waters as the sun started his gradual decent towards the horizon. "I wish I knew what to do. I wish. . . I wish I understood why this was happening." He felt more than saw Irvine stand beside him.

"Yeah. You and me both, kid." Hope suddenly didn't mind the title; Irvine's tone was not mocking or condescending in any way. "Come on, it's been a long day and I get the feeling it's not over for you just yet." Hope looked up at the cowboy, curiously, and his sights were trained on something approaching. All Hope could make out was a black speck set against the brightly coloured sky, Irvine seemed to know exactly what it was however, and smiled.

***

As cool as the airship was, as soon as Hope was buckled in and they were underway to Esthar, he dozed off, his head rested against the window he had been watching out of.

Now they had taken off and were cruising steadily towards Esthar, Squall got up to walk around, not being one to sit for great lengths of time. He helped himself to a Potion soft drink from the dispenser at the back of the cabin and passed the cans around to Irvine and Zell who had accompanied him this time.

He was nervous and couldn't think of anything but their imminent arrival and he glanced across at Hope wondering if the lost boy really could free those trapped by the masks. It was a wild card, he wore one of his own and while Squall had genuinely felt eased by the light that had shone from it, he was still very much aware that they were trifling in powers they didn't completely understand.

"Communication incoming, Commander." Came the pilot's sudden announcement and Squall headed for the cockpit knowing it could only be one person.

"Laguna," He greeted Esther's president.

"Aww come on, Squall. Why not call me dad?"

"How is she?" He asked ignoring the request wondering why parents insisted on humiliating their children.

"No change and she's getting weaker. We're doing all we can, providing intravenous nutrition, but that can only keep her alive so long, she'll waste away if we can't wake her soon." The older man rubbed the back of his neck, not able to look Squall in the eyes. After all it was Laguna's involvement that had been the catalyst in Rinoa's condition.

"Don't worry, I think we might have stumbled into a solution."

"Quistis mentioned the boy, are you sure he won't make it worse?"

"How could it get any worse. . ."

"She could die this time."

"She's going to die anyway if we don't try."

"I know." Laguna tried to lighten to the mood. "Okay, when you put it like that, it's worth a try. We'll make the preparations." Squall nodded as Laguna's face disappeared from the view screen and he asked the pilot to pick it up a gear. There was a slight lurch from the craft as it sped up and it was enough for Hope's head to roll from the window, the sudden shift causing him to wake.

He blinked, wearing a grumpy expression so Squall handed him the canned drink.

"Energy in a can." He said trying to hide his mood.

"Thanks." Hope accepted the drink and popped it open, taking a long draw from the can.

"We'll be there soon, if you can do this, if you can remove these masks. . ." Hope looked unsure but Squall continued. "You'll have your work cut out for you when we get there."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not just Rinoa who's been cursed by them. At least fifty-two more are in the hospital in the same condition."

"But, I don't even know if I can do this yet?"

"All you can do is try; I'm not expecting anything more." Squall assured and sat back in his own seat as they made preparations to land and despite his restrained outlook, he just couldn't stop his heart from racing with the expectations that he was about to see her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope jumped down the last step appearing more energetic than he felt, his landing echoed loudly around the hanger they had docked in and Hope walked backwards getting another good look at the craft that had brought them so far in such a short space of time. He thought Garden was impressive, this beat it hands down. He was no stranger to technology such as this, after all he had rode in his fair share of craft, but these were so, cool!

He jumped as he accidentally bumped into Zell who looked down at Hope with a disapproving gaze and the young L'Cie quickly muttered an apology before jogging to catch up with Squall who was now stood talking to another man, much older with long hair wearing casual loose fitting clothes and Hope absently tugged at the collar of his own rather formal uniform, missing his own casual wear about now.

"Squall!"

"Laguna."

"For the sake of all that's breathing, will you call me dad?"

Hope looked from one to the other.

"He your dad?" He asked but Squall just remained silent while Laguna just smiled.

"Come on then, like I said we made the preparations." They started walking briskly towards a large hanger door out into a court yard, Hope jogging now and again to keep up.

The two men talked at length about the current state of the patients while Hope took in his surroundings, but he wasn't given time to appreciate the beauty of the marvellous city and was quickly ushered inside, flanked by Zell and Irvine.

He had completely lost all sense of direction as they were led through confusing corridors with artificial lights turning on as the sun had long since set.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Laguna asked, and Hope got the feeling that this wasn't the first time the older man had shown his uncertainty.

"I am." Squall simply said and he took Hope by the shoulders and ushered him forward into a light airy room segmented into smaller rooms, separated by a transparent wall. At first there didn't seem to be much privacy because of the window-like walls looking out into the rooms either side, but Hope saw that by the mere touch of a button those transparent walls could be tinted to match the rest of the room, appearing like an ordinary wall.

In each segment was a bed and a few items of furniture. In each bed a victim of the mask slept in their never ending dreams. Some had friends or family visiting and he saw one woman arranging flowers in a vase chatting seemingly to herself. Small items littered each room, private items that either belonged to the patient or were gifts from concerned loved ones.

Hope felt on display as he was ushered to the centre of the large ward and while he hadn't a clue what he was supposed to do, he felt as though everyone here was placing far too much faith in an ability he didn't even know he had.

"I don't know about this." He muttered but Squall just urged him on.

Finally stopping at their destination, Hope watched as Squall now stepped past him to sit beside the pale young woman, paler still because of her raven hair.

"This is Rinoa." Squall said softly touching her hand. "I didn't tell her enough when I could. But then, that was okay because she understood me. I didn't need to say anything because, she already knew." Hope stood silent, letting Squall speak. If he had learnt anything from his time spent with Light he knew that people like her and Squall didn't open up like this to just anyone.

Squall kissed the pale hand before standing up and leaving the small confines of the room to stand by Hope once more.

"I only want you, to try."

Despite the reassuring words, Hope felt enormous pressure. All eyes were suddenly on him and he felt like he was about to let the whole world down. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to activate this, power?

He looked down at his left hand and slowly unfurled the yellow bandana covering the brand. He wasn't sure if that would help, but he didn't have any idea how to begin.

"I don't know-"

"Just, stand beside her." Squall stated almost desperately. "Try and remove the mask."

Hope turned back to look at the girl and swallowing down the doubt he went to her side.

She was pretty, her long black hair framed a pale face. She was terribly thin, like she was wasting away. As Hope got closer, the image of the mask became clear. It was black, darker than those worn by the Soldiers of the Legion. Her own mask had an intricate design, the dark-star symbol upon her brow. The eyes, like Snow's had been drawn in, depicted as closed while Rinoa's actual closed eyes were visible behind the partially-materialised mask.

He glanced back at the others seeing hopeful looks in each of their eyes, waiting, expecting so much from one boy. He quickly looked away and raised his hand close to Rinoa's face, but nothing happened.

"It's not working." He said softly not able to speak it out loud, not able to be the one to crush their hopes.

He was about to step back when the mask seemed to ripple, like the mere presence of his hand was enough to rattle the masks hold on her. He briefly recalled the same happening to Snow and suddenly Hope had more confidence in his ability although he still didn't understand it.

He gently reached for the top of the mask surprised when he was able to touch it. He paused, before prying it away from her face. It had no weight at all and as it slowly lost its host, it became a solid thing in his hand. He watched it materialise completely in their reality as he pulled it from the sleeping form, who now stirred though Hope was too transfixed by the mask.

He didn't know why but he felt like he should put it on. Without thinking about the possible consequences he did exactly that, driven by instinct alone.

"No, Hope!" He heard Squall call out but the mask was already in place and he closed his eyes, doing as the voice inside his mind asked.

***

Squall reached for Hope, pulling him around to try and quickly remove the mask he had taken onto himself but already it had latched onto its new host and escaped Squall's touch by using the same dirty trick it had on Rinoa.

"Damn-it!" He snarled as Hope became limp in his arms, just as Rinoa awakened. He'd gotten what he wanted, but at what cost? Rather selfishly, he was pleased with the out-come and he hated himself for that feeling, wishing he could have been the one to suffer rather than anyone else.

Hope was no weight at all, hanging limply from Squall's arms. The SeeD commander stood, gazing down at Rinoa as her dark brown eyes smiled up at him once again and all he wanted to do was scream. How would she feel if she ever learned just what price had to be paid to ensure her life? He debated never letting her know when something changed to the boy in his arms.

"Hey! Look!" Zell stated and Squall looked into Hopes face again, seeing the dark star mask loose its oppressive dark colour. The light from before crept in at the edges of the mask, replacing the blackness and the evil design to the most pure white Squall had ever seen. As more and more of the mask became blessed by the Holy Light, so did the light become brighter, stronger. Squall shielded his eyes as he laid Hope down, watching Hope's mask grow grander as it consumed the taint that had struck his Rinoa weeks ago.

Brighter and brighter it got and as the light filled the room the sounds of shattering could be heard from all directions. Each man and woman in the ward who was touched by Hopes light became free of their own curse as the masks shattered like glass, fragments floating off to dissolve harmlessly.

"Open them up!" Laguna called. Shielding his eyes and the doctors turned all of the walls transparent. The sounds of shattering increased until not one remained and as if knowing his work was done, the light retreated back into Hope, his mask sitting regally before fading away once again.

Squall, Laguna, Zell and Irvine stood dumbfounded, looking down at the prone form of the boy, amazed and confused while all around them the men and women who had been prisoners of their own dreams started to wake. Cheers filled the room as the loved ones who had for weeks watched their dearest begin to fade, prayers finally answered, including Squall's.

He turned from Hope to Rinoa who was trying to sit up and he went to her side, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. She smiled weakly as he lifted her from the bed, tears barely held back, he pulled her in close, just holding her and to feel her hold him back almost sent those barely contained tears tumbling.

"I thought you'd left me." He whispered to her quietly and she shook her head, her lips finding the warm skin of his neck, she kissed it seeing him shudder. "I love you." He said it. He'd finally said it. Those actual words and while he felt it, unconditionally, he had never said, finding it 'lame'. Now to be able to say it, it was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he squeezed her gently.

"I missed you." She whispered back, her voice broken. "I kept searching for a way back."

"I know." they finally parted and he smiled.

"A boy came, he said he knew the way back." Squall looked at her curiously. "He said you were sad." Squall tried to hide the concern from his eyes and he forced a smile and placed her back down on the bed.

"Rest up, you've been out for weeks, you're weak."

"Where are you going?"

"I won't be far." He kissed her softly. He wanted more but for the time being at least there were more important matters to attend to.

***

He woke from the strangest dream just as Rinoa left the field of flowers; Hope looked up into the sun and smiled. His smile vanished as that light changed from a gentle soft glow to a searing spear of hurt and he raised his hands to try and shield himself, knocking the pen light from the hands of the doctor currently examining him.

"He's fine." The doctor stated sarcastically holding his jaw as apparently Hope had also just decked him. "Fighting fit in fact." He added leaving Hope rubbing his eyes trying to work out where he was. Apparently he was on the floor surrounded by, well everyone.

"You little amazing guy, you!" Zell exclaimed and swallowed a confused Hope in a massive hug. He yelped, really surprised by the act; he didn't have Zell down as a hugger. Irvine pulled Zell off the boy before subjecting to Hope more of the same treatment and in the same breath he hoisted the L'Cie boy high onto his shoulders to show a cheering crowd.

Hope grabbed hold of Irvine's head, scared to be so far off the ground but as he looked about the room, it was a far different sight from when they had entered. Everyone was awake, and sitting up. Visitors were laughing and hugging their loved ones and a party was well underway.

Hope yelped as Irvine bucked and then laughed.

"Hey, put me down!" He objected and the cowboy obliged ruffling Hope's hair as he set him back on solid ground.

"Alright, everyone, step back." Laguna called. "Give the lad some air, I'm sure he's exhausted after all that."

Hope blinked.

"All what?" He asked quite seriously as he was led from the ward.

"You did it," Zell began. "It was the most insane thing I've ever seen!"

"What?"

"What you did! You woke everyone! All at once, bam! Cursed masks busting all over the place."

Now Hope really was confused, but he just shrugged and continued walking.

"So, it worked?" He asked just making sure they were all on the same page as he felt like he was a few chapters behind right now.

"It worked alright." Hope turned hearing Squall. "I don't know how you did it."

"Neither do I." He chuckled softly. "But I'm glad."

"Hope," they all turned as one of the doctors, a tall thin man with unruly, raven-coloured hair approached. "I would very much like it if you allowed us to study you; you're clearly in possession of quite some power. The study would be beneficial in understanding that power."

"Dr Caplin, is this really the time?" Laguna stepped between Hope and Caplin.

"I believe it's the perfect time, Mr President. If we are able to replicate this light, he seems to emit, we maybe able to treat a great many more people who are currently afflicted with this condition."

"There're more people sick like this?" Hope asked and Squall nodded.

"Everyday we get more reports of people behaving strangely and when confronted about their actions. . ."

"It's time for the big sleep!" Zell added.

"This is why this study is vital, Hope." Caplin waited for an answer and while Hope wanted to do all he could to help, the thought of being confined to a room while he was poked and prodded just didn't appeal.

"I…I don't know. I need to find my friends." He explained his worries and Squall was the first to stand by him.

"Hope's gifts can better serve everyone on the field." Everyone seemed inclined to agree, everyone that was, except for Caplin.

"Of course, Commander Squall. Now that your own loved one is safe, everyone else can just fade away." The doctor seemed unperturbed by the four sets of angry eyes boring into him while Hope just took a step back, trying to avoid confrontation. The last thing he wanted was to be the cause of problems.

"How dare you!" Laguna stated, defending his son, but Hope quickly spoke up.

"Wait, please." He stepped in the midst of the group and turned to the doctor. "I will do what I can to aid your study, Doctor, but I can't stay here indefinitely."

"Two days is all I will need for the moment."

"Alright." He bowed his head politely, the only one to do so as the doctor turned and headed back to his office.

"I will need time to make the necessary preparations."

"Hope will be along, when he is ready." Laguna stated, still clearly upset and Caplin nodded.

"Of course."

The Esthar president went to lead Hope away, but Squall stopped them.

"Can I have a minute?" It wasn't a question, rather a request and Hope remained with Squall while the others walked ahead. Soon as they were gone, Squall got down to one knee so he was level with Hope. "You have no idea what you've done for me." He put a hand on Hopes shoulder and the lad smiled.

"I'm just glad to help."

"Even so, I'm not going to forget this and I'm not about to squander the second chance you've given me. You have my word, that from this day forward I will not rest until I have repaid this kindness. We will find your friend again and you have my word that he will come to no harm. We'll help you free him." Hope tried to smile but he was too touched by Squalls words, so all he managed was a small bow of the head and Squall stood, hand still resting on Hopes shoulder. "Soon as Caplin has what he wants, we're gone."

"Alright." Hope managed a smile now and as Squall indicated he should go, he quickly turned and ran to catch up to the others, discreetly wiping his eyes.

***

It was cause for celebration and Laguna was really good at throwing parties. He made a public announcement regarding the recovery of Rinoa, apparently the worlds one surviving Sorceress and of course the rest of the victims although he omitted Hope's involvement and for that he was grateful. Only a handful of people knew of his strange ability and already he was being questioned and studied, but Laguna waved away those advances and led Hope to a small room with a table set for four and the smells coming in from the kitchen got Hope's stomach growling.

"I don't care what Caplin says, you my boy are going to relax after a job well done!" Laguna patted Hope's shoulder and urged him to take a seat. Zell had already jumped into a place at the table and was rubbing his hands together in expectation.

"Man I love coming here, Laguna always puts on a good spread!"

"Its better than the cafeteria food on Balamb, that's for darn sure." Irvine added, sitting down calmly, hooking his hat on the high backed chair. It was kind of strange to see him without it and Hope realised for the first time Irvine's hair was quite a length, reaching down his back in a loose tail. "Yeah yeah, I know. Hat hair." He winked at Hope who just laughed softly.

"Isn't Squall coming?" Hope asked as Laguna sat down.

"I think he has other things on his mind besides food at the moment." Zell grinned, his brows rising up and down insinuating something that Hope didn't completely understand. His grin faded however when Irvine slapped him around the back of the head. "Hey what the heck was that for!?" Irvine just looked at Hope and Zell seemed to realise. "Oh yeah, right. Forget I said anything!"

Hope covered his mouth trying to hide the smirk but soon became more interested in the plate covered in piping hot food. His eyes widened as he gazed at the tender slices of meat, hot steaming vege all covered in a thick shimmering sauce and it was all he could do not to drool all over it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd sat down to a meal like this, surviving as a L'Cie on Pulse meant they had to take what they could get and it usually meant something cold or completely disgusting.

Hope didn't wait to be invited to start, he filled the folk with a large helping of mash potato and shoved it into his mouth, followed quickly by some meat then the vege oblivious to the rather amused looks he was getting from Irvine and Laguna, Zell however was eating in the same fashion and just grinned up at his friends, cheeks bulging.

His plate was cleared in record time, Zell apparently impressed that Hope had beaten him to the punch and now it was a burping contest as he and Zell let everyone know just how much they enjoyed the food.

"I think we finally found a play-mate for Zell." Irvine stated sarcastically.

"That was amazing." Hope sighed holding his satisfied stomach.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. There's plenty more." Laguna offered.

"No thanks, I couldn't eat another bite."

"I can!" Zell announced and filled his plate to an incredible level leaving Hope wondering if it was actually possible for anyone to eat that much.

"Oh he can." Irvine said reading Hope's mind again.

Hope laughed as Zell gave a thumbs up from behind a mountain of potato, but the moment of joy slipped away as one by one memories of his friends crept into his mind and his eyes cast over sad. Where they eating? What was it? Was it enough?

"Come on, partner." Irvine stood, leaving his meal for the time being. "Let's find you some where to get some sleep." Hope considered refusing but he just couldn't muster the strength to argue.

"The sofa in the room next door is very comfortable, at least until I can arrange a more permanent residence for you." Hope nodded his thanks to Laguna and followed Irvine into the smaller room. The décor was warm, with large sloping windows looking out at the coast and a starry sky. To the back of the room as a desk with books and paper stacked haphazardly to the left of an expensive computer console. Behind the desk was a painting of Laguna standing nobly. It was almost the size of the man himself, set in a luxurious frame.

"Yeah, I hate it too." Hope turned seeing Laguna stood in the doorway and Irvine left, ruffling Hopes hair as he went.

"It looks good." Hope said honestly.

"I look like some stuffy government official."

"That's because you are!" Came a muffled response from Zell who Hope could imagine grinning. Laguna just rolled his eyes and came further into the room, turning down the small red sofa and revealed a hidden compartment under one of the seats. Inside he pulled a pillow and a blanket and started to make up a sleeping spot for the L'Cie boy. "Tell no one of this, I've managed to convince people that when I'm in here I'm working." He winked and Hope smiled.

"You work." Hope said seeing through Laguna's attempt to hide his serious side. "The desk it's full of-"

"Comics." Laguna grinned as Hope inspected. Sure enough there were some comics, but for the most part there were also serious documents and designs scribbled roughly by hand of new ways to improve defences or life in general. "Okay, kiddo. You're all set." Laguna stood revealing a rather cosy little place for Hope to sleep.

"Thanks." He said and Laguna headed for the door.

"I'm in the next room if you need anything, for the moment get some rest."

"Okay." Hope sat on the sofa as Laguna closed the door dimming the lights as he went. Now he was alone and in the dark Hope couldn't keep up the show anymore. He looked up out of the large windows at the stars beyond and wondered if his friends were looking at the same ones.

With a sigh he kicked off his boots and laid down, back to the room. He forced his emotions in check and refused to think about them, but as hard as he tried, in they crept and down the tears fell.

***

Laguna checked on Hope about an hour later, the light from the room behind him doing enough for him to be able to see the young man star-fished, pillow on the floor and blanket tangled in his feet.

Being a master of stealth, Laguna crept inside and freed the blanket. The slight disturbance saw Hope turn onto his side, nestled close to the back of the sofa and Laguna draped the blanket back over the boy. He crept back out, his every step silent and precise. Till he tripped on the pillow.

He shot up, holding his breath and tip-toed out in a jog, looking back from his place hiding behind the door, but luckily Hope was still very much asleep. He released the breath he had held, his face returning to its normal colour.

"Smooth." Came the dry comment and he spun round seeing Squall.

"Wasn't I!" Laguna chuckled running a hand through his hair but as usual Squall was immune to his humour. He tugged at his collar. "So, how's Rinoa?"

"Sleeping, she's eaten a little, but the doctors say it'll be months before she's strong enough again."

"Don't worry, son. I'll make sure she gets the very best care." Squall tried to hide the cringe as Laguna addressed him as his 'son' but Laguna saw it and his pride took a knock. "We saved you some dinner."

"I'm not really hungry, I had a little with Rinoa."

"Ah, well. . ." He was dying here. "So did she, remember anything?" Squall just shot him a look he couldn't read. "I mean, that's even if, you know had time to talk. . ."

"Where are the others?"

"In the lounge." Laguna followed Squall, while he never confirmed he knew anything, Laguna knew Squall didn't like to repeat himself. "Can you open a channel to Quistis and Selphie?"

"Quistis I can do," He ignored how seedy that sounded. "Selphie is still off on her expedition and out of communications range." They entered the lounge and Laguna made for the computer console on the coffee table while Irvine and Zell quizzed their leader about Rinoa's condition but Squall waited until Quistis was live on the large screen mounted on the far wall before he confirmed she was fine.

"I'm guessing we have Hope to thank?" Quistis asked and Squall nodded.

"We owe him more than our thanks, he deserves our help. I can't deny that the presence of Hope and his friend are some how connected to this epidemic and it deserves our full attention. I've promised Hope every resource I have to help free his friend, Snow."

"The giant from Fisherman's Horizon?" Zell looked pumped. "I was hoping for another pop at that guy."

"He's not to be hurt."

"Then we're going to have to put our thinking caps on," Irvine said sitting down casually on one of the comfortable sofas. "We threw everything we had at that guy as he was still standing."

"Well this time, Hope will be on side. They'll be no repeat of last time."

"Assuming there is a next time, unless we're lucky enough to get to the next town they attack before they retreat, we really have no idea where to look." Quistis said objectively.

"Don't worry about that," Laguna finally had something to provide. "I have all my top men monitoring world communications. Soon as someone makes that call, you'll know."

"And Ragnarok?"

"Of course."

"Ragnarok. . ." They all turned to the door which had been ajar now floated open and there stood a very sleepy looking Hope, eyes barely open as he padded softly into the room, hand falling from where it had held the door. "Come Day of Wrath, O Pulse L'Cie. Embrace thy fate, thine home to burn. . ." Laguna looked to Squall who just shrugged, the others equally confused. "That fallen souls might bare our plea... To hasten the Divine's return. O piteous Wanderer, Ragnarok make of this day a brave epoch. Deliver the divine. . . R…Ragnarok."

Just as Squall was about to question the youth, Laguna quickly held him back and pushed past gently. There was something about Hopes eyes that led him to believe he wasn't actually awake at all and his suspicion was only confirmed when he gently waved a hand before the boys face and he didn't even blink.

"Sleep walking." He explained in a hushed voice not wanting to wake him. "Hope, it's time for bed now." Laguna kept his voice on the quiet side, but assertive.

"Okay, dad." Hopes sleepy reply had the old president sighing sadly, he had missed out on so much of Squalls life and being there now for Hope just made that fact hit home and hit hard. He cleared his throat and walked quietly behind Hope as he returned from where he came, quite capable. He got back on the sofa and curled up, a minute later and no one would have guessed that he'd even gotten up. He dropped the blanket over Hope for the second time that night and made his way back, as expected he hadn't been missed.

"So, Rinoa does remember something?" Zell asked and Squall nodded.

"She wants to tell everyone herself when she's strong enough and make apologies for the way she behaved."

"She doesn't needs to." Quistis insisted. "It was hardly her fault."

"I know, but if it makes her feel better about it having happened, I'm willing to listen. We'll be here for the next two days till everyone recovers."

"Well the damage to Fisherman's Horizon was minimal, so we're heading back to Balamb to assist in rebuilding the town."

"Understood Quistis, keep me posted."

"Will do, Squall." All at once Quistis' image disappeared from the screen and the three young men stood.

"Well!" Laguna clapped his hands. "I've had your usual rooms made up, one extra for Hope."

"Awesome! A real bed!" Zell enthused and Irvine shot him a quizzical look.

"Okay, I can accept that the food here is 'real' but what's the difference between the beds?"

"These ones are. . .HUGE!" Laguna could see the cogs working in Irvine's seedy mind and he shook his head at the would be Casanova.

"Oh you're no fun at all, Laguna."

"No, I just don't want to clean up your blood if Selphie ever found out."

Irvine laughed. "You mean YOUR blood, since you'd be spoiling her fun too."

"Get out of here!" Laguna playfully pulled Irvines hat down over his eyes as he winked. "Are you going back to Rinoa?" He asked and Squall nodded.

"Hope. . ."

"I'll see that he's okay. You go, and enjoy."

"Thanks." Squall went to pass right by him, but stopped suddenly, his lips struggling to say something else and before he forced it out, Laguna stopped him.

"You don't have to call me dad. I've not really done a whole lot to earn it, have I?" He smiled sadly as a silence fell over them.

"You had, responsibilities."

"And you were one of them. I wish I-"

"Don't. Everything worked out and, I'm happy with that."

"Are you really?"

"Yes. The way I see it, if you had made different choices, we wouldn't be here now, Esthar wouldn't be here now. I'm proud of what you did and I'm proud of who you are and-" he stopped shy of saying it but that was fine with Laguna.

"Okay you need to go, because if you go all soft on me, who's going to save the world?" Squall actually smiled and with a nod he left.

Laguna smiled to himself, maybe things weren't perfect between them, maybe they never would be but right now it was all good as far as he was concerned and he prayed it always would be.

* * *

The End

* * *

I really hoped you all enjoyed this ride and I hope you want more!

I am currently working on more fiction featuring Hope in the lands of FFVIII and his struggle to free his friends!

Will he free them and can they ever return home?

Find out in…

The Nightmare Legion - Episode 1 - Double the Pleasure


End file.
